Clueless
by xx-Mione-Fan-xx
Summary: It's amazing what can come out of a simple game of truth or dare. “She can face Death Eaters in the war bravely, but snogging Draco Malfoy terrifies her?” A D/Hr oneshot, post war, ignore HBP or DH. Read, Enjoy and Review! :


**A/N: Soo... yet another Draco/Hermione, cute little oneshot that I recently felt like writing. Not very long, but uh yeah. HBP nor DH happened. Post-war. Voldy's dead. Draco was never a Death Eater. Uhh. Yeah. Read, Enjoy and Review please! :) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the Harry Potter world, characters and plot are not owned by me. J.K. Rowling, the one and only, owns it all. **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**_Clueless_**

It was the final day of exams and then they were free. The train taking the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry home was leaving the very next day. Graduation was now over, and nine Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws sat in the grass outside the lake, enjoying their final day with each other.

"Well, whose turn is it now?" Seamus Finnegan asked with a grin. Neville Longbottom sat back down, red in the face from being dared to snog one Luna Lovegood – who was also Ron Weasley's girlfriend. The redheaded Weasley's ears were slightly red but he bit his tongue and kept himself from hexing Neville.

"I suppose it is Neville's turn, now," Luna said as she too sat in the grass, taking her boyfriend's hand.

"Right, well, I um… Harry? Truth or dare, mate?" Neville asked the raven haired Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-the-Dark-Lord-Voldemort – otherwise known as Harry James Potter.

"I've had enough dares for the day, so I'll have to go with truth on this one," Harry said with a grimace. His face still hurt from the slap he received for giving Pansy Parkinson – a Slytherin – a bloody hug!

"Oh, all right then. Erm – is it true… that you snogged Ginny?" Neville asked with an evil grin, as both Harry and Ginny Weasley reddened immediately.

"Uh – well, er, yes." Harry mumbled, casting a nervous glance at Ron, Ginny's older brother and Harry's best mate. Ron rolled his eyes, and adopted a disgusted look which made everyone laugh.

"Your turn Harry!" Dean Thomas said enthusiastically.

"All right, Dean, truth or dare?" Harry asked and the dark skinned boy grinned wickedly.

"Dare, of course," he said and Harry smiled.

"Well, you've got to snog Padma, for oh I dunno, three minutes … with tongue." Harry said casually, ignoring Padma Patil's glare. Padma and Dean had broken up a long time ago, but Harry knew Dean still fancied the girl. Padma, however, claimed to have moved on.

Dean grinned, as he pulled the Indian Ravenclaw into his arms for a long kiss. He received many catcalls from the boys in the group, while the girls just smiled happily. When the ex-couple pulled away, Padma was blushing fiercely whereas Dean looked a tad smug.

"My turn is it?" Dean asked happily. He looked around at the small group of friends, and grinned when his eyes landed on Lavender Brown, his best mate's girlfriend. "Lavender, truth or dare?"

The brunette giggled. "Truth,"

"Chicken," He mumbled without losing his grin. "All right then, kindly tell us how many lucky blokes can admit to being in your knickers – oh and names please."

Lavender flushed, casting a wary glance at her boyfriend, Seamus, before she sighed. "Well… there's Seamus of course, and erm… you Dean," She mumbled that and Dean roared in laughter when Seamus sent a mock glare at him, "And Blaise Zabini, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. That's all."

Seamus was still grinning, while Lavender's face was as red as the Weasley siblings' hair. Parvati giggled from beside her best friend, "You forgot someone, love," she snickered.

Lavender frowned. "Oh, right, I forgot about Cormac McLaggen. Never again," she said with a shudder.

Seamus sent a playful glare at her. "Well I should hope not," he said.

Lavender giggled nervously. "All right, Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Dare, my dear friend, dare." Parvati Patil said bravely. Lavender grinned.

"You asked for it," Lavender said with a smirk. "I dare you to admit who you like,"

"But that's technically a truth! That isn't allowed!" Parvati protested. Lavender's smirk widened.

"Sure it is. We never set any rules," She said smugly. Parvati sighed.

"All right then, IfancyNeville," The Gryffindor blurted out rapidly. She received many frowns and raised eyebrows. "Neville, I fancy Neville," She repeated. The boy named widened his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Really?" He squeaked. Parvati nodded shyly, and he slowly smiled. "Blimey, Parvati, I never would have guessed,"

"I know," Parvati said grinning. Both teens blushed slightly and then Parvati looked away. "My turn," she said and allowed her eyes to scan the small group of friends predator-like. Her eyes fell on a figure lying in the grass, half hidden, beside Harry. The curly haired Gryffindor had a book in her hands and clearly wasn't interested in the game going on around her. Parvati smiled deviously. "Hermione Granger," She sang out.

Hermione's head snapped up to look at who had called her name. She blinked a couple of times, and then asked, "What?"

"Truth or dare, silly," Parvati giggled at her roommate of seven years' cluelessness.

"Oh, er, I'm not really playing, Parvati," Hermione stated, her eyes already back on her book. Harry nudged her.

"C'mon Hermione, one dare," He encouraged grinning. Hermione sighed, and closed her book. She moved to a sitting position so she could fully face her 'tormentor'.

"All right, but just one," Hermione said firmly. Parvati grinned, and her eyes travelled over the large grounds of their beloved school, as she looked for the perfect dare.

Her eyes fell on another group of students not far from them. It was a group of Slytherins, who were also enjoying the sunny day. It looked like a couple of them were playing wizard's chess while others laid back and tanned. A lone figure stood slightly off from the rest of the Slytherins, throwing stones into the lake. Parvati's eyes lit up wickedly as soon as she saw him. He seemed upset, and Parvati knew just how to cheer him up.

Not taking her eyes off of the Slytherin, she murmured, "I dare you Hermione Granger, to go over there," Parvati gestured to the figure with her head, "and snog Draco Malfoy for… hmm, well until he pushes you away."

"That won't take long," Seamus muttered good-naturedly. Parvati's eyes twinkled as she whispered, "Don't be so sure,"

Hermione was staring at Parvati in shock, with her mouth slightly agape. "Are you mental? He hates me. He'll kill me!"

Parvati giggled. "We'll sure have a laugh,"

"You're evil, Parvati Patil. I refuse," Hermione said haughtily. Parvati grinned.

"All right, but you know what the chicken is? You have to snog all of the Slytherins over there – even the girls." Parvati said delightfully and Hermione paled. "What'll it be, Hermione? Draco Malfoy or all of them?"

"I…" Hermione knew she couldn't get out of it. This wasn't muggle truth-or-dare where she could just huff and say she didn't want to play any longer. This one had consequences for refusing a dare. "Very well," She said, swallowing hard as her eyes fell on one Draco Malfoy.

The blonde still had his uniform on, but he had shed his robe and was standing in just his shirt, tie and trousers. He didn't seem very happy, as he angrily tossed stones into the Black Lake. He was completely ignoring his friends' presences around him.

As if feeling her gaze on him, he looked over just then, and his eyes met hers. There was no emotion on his pale face, no sign of a scowl or sneer. His face was completely blank but his grey eyes were as cold as ever.

"Could be worse, Hermione." Ginny said reassuringly from Harry's other side. "He could've been a Death Eater,"

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath as she rose to her feet. Not a moment later, however, she plopped back down. "I can't do it. It's just too embarrassing," She moaned, hiding her face behind Harry.

"You have to, Hermione. Go on and get it over with," Harry said, squeezing her arm comfortingly. Hermione had the suspicious feeling that they all knew something she didn't. They were surprisingly all right with her dare, and both Harry and Ron hated Draco Malfoy more than she did. Well, to be truthful, Hermione didn't actually hate Draco. But she wasn't on good terms with him either.

Looking up from Harry's shoulder, Hermione noticed Draco was still watching them. Taking a few deep breaths to stop herself from hyperventilating, Hermione slowly got to her feet again.

This time she began to walk towards her doom. "Don't forget, you can't pull away till he does!" Parvati called from behind her. Hermione grimaced but didn't turn around.

"She can face Death Eaters in the war bravely, but snogging Draco Malfoy terrifies her?" Hermione heard Seamus say jokingly to Dean.

Draco was now watching her as she approached, and she noticed a slightly curious look had come over his face. When he realized she was coming towards him, he raised an eyebrow. "Granger," He said in a neutral greeting.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "Hullo Malfoy," She said shakily, glancing over her shoulder at her friends. Parvati gave her a nod, Seamus and Dean were grinning, Ron was grimacing slightly, Ginny was smiling sympathetically, Harry looked worried, Neville looked curious, and Luna didn't seem to be paying attention. Lavender and Padma were watching with a grin as well.

"Did you need something?" Draco drawled in a smooth voice and she whipped her head back around to face him. She reached up to get rid of the hair that had stuck to her cheek when she turned. His expression was curious again, and slightly wary – as if he was expecting something.

"Er yes, actually," Hermione murmured, feeling her heart rate speed up dramatically. She stepped closer to him. "Please don't hex me," She whispered before she reached up to grab his tie and pull his face closer to hers. His eyes had widened, but she didn't have time to witness any other emotions on his face for she crashed her mouth onto his and allowed her eyes to squeeze shut.

He stiffened immediately, and she waited to be shoved away with a wand at her throat. But it didn't come. He remained tense for a moment, as though in shock. Hermione gripped his tie so tight in one hand that she was sure her knuckles were white. Her other hand needed a place to be so she let it fall onto his chest to support herself.

Hermione yelped when arms suddenly came around her and she was pulled flush against Draco Malfoy's body. She almost pulled away in shock, before she remembered that she wasn't allowed. His hand ran up and down her back, sending shivers straight through her. His lips moved against hers expertly, and she felt a rush of heat go through her body. Why wasn't he pushing her away? Why was he returning the kiss? She hadn't expected that at all!

When he had pulled her against him, she had been forced to let go of his tie and now both hands rested on his chest. Caught up in the moment, she barely noticed that her hands had moved up to his shoulders. He stopped caressing her back for a moment, to take her arms and pull them around his neck more firmly so that she was even closer to him.

As surprised as she was at the gesture, she couldn't help but take advantage of the situation and entangle her fingers in his hair. It was just as soft as she'd thought it would be. He moaned, barely audibly, and deepened the kiss by parting her lips under his. Hermione vaguely wondered how he had gotten control of the kiss so easily, but found she wasn't complaining.

She gasped when his tongue ran across her bottom lip, taken aback by the tingle that was sent through her body from the contact.

* * *

Parvati grinned as she saw Draco Malfoy's arms encircle Hermione.

"Is he…?" Ron choked out.

"Yep," Harry chuckled. "Parvati, he's going to be sending you flowers for a month,"

"Better be longer than a month!" Parvati complained jokingly. Harry laughed. The others sent them confused looks, but both teens ignored them.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco pulled away from her, clearly needing air. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, taking deep breaths. His eyes were half open, staring down at her with a small smile gracing his features.

"What was that for, Granger?" He murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.

She had to wait for a moment before she could talk without sounding all breathless. She was vividly aware of his arms still around her waist, and the hand he had resting flat against her lower back. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and found it nearly impossible to look away from his piercing silver eyes.

"Parvati dared me to snog you," She said, resisting a wince at how breathless she still sounded. Draco chuckled.

"Did she now?" He said, his smile turning into a smirk. "I'll have to be sure to thank her,"

Hermione frowned. "What?" She asked, completely taken by surprise.

"C'mon, let's go join your fellow Gryffindors for a moment," He said.

"Why aren't you hexing me? I just kissed you in front of all your friends. Of course, I didn't have a choice…" Hermione said as he grabbed her arm to pull her towards her friends. She glanced back at the Slytherins but they seemed to be amused by what had just happened.

"Honestly, Granger, are you really that daft? Everyone knows but you," Draco muttered, still tugging her behind him. She stumbled a bit, but managed not to fall.

"Everyone knows what?" She demanded just as they reached her friends. Parvati didn't seem to be able to stop laughing. Ron's face was red, but he had a dumbfounded smile on his face. Ginny was grinning brightly. Seamus and Dean both looked shocked as well.

But it was Harry's reaction that surprised her most of all. He stood up and clapped Draco on the back in a friendly sort of way! "Satisfied, mate?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Immensely, Potter," Draco replied, rolling his eyes, a playful smirk adorning his face. "I hear this was your doing, Patil?"

Parvati stopped laughing to grin innocently at the Slytherin. "Just so you know, Malfoy, I like white roses better than red."

"White?" Draco wrinkled his nose. "Those ones are more expensive!"

"Only the best for me," Parvati said with a wink. Draco went to reply but Hermione had had enough.

"Will _someone _please tell me what is going on?!" She demanded in exasperation.

Harry grinned. "I reckon Malfoy can explain it all to you. Perhaps we should leave you two future lovebirds alone,"

The group of seventh and sixth years stood up and walked away, leaving a frustrated Hermione and smirking Draco.

Finally, Hermione turned her expectant gaze to Draco. His smirk turned to a grin as he bent his head and kissed her before she could even say anything. "Malfoy," She mumbled against his lips, but he only pulled her closer in response.

When he lifted his lips from hers, he murmured, "Isn't it obvious, Granger? I fancy you." He said simply. "Have for a while, actually. Since just before the war, with all of the Order meetings. At first it was only a desire, really. I just thought you looked good, and found myself wanting to snog you senseless. But then…"

He shrugged and ran his hands down her arms to her hands. She was speechless for one of the first times in her life. Slowly, she shook her head. "That – that can't be true!"

He smiled, tossing his head to the side to try and get a platinum blonde strand of hair out of his eyes. "Of course it's true. I wouldn't lie. You're just too… clueless to have noticed. Everyone else noticed, even Potter. I reckon Weasley suspected, but it was Potter who said something to me."

Without thinking, Hermione reached up and brushed away the irksome strand of hair that he was still trying to remove. He smiled and murmured thanks. "I don't understand… Why would you fancy me?" She frowned.

"Granger, you silly girl. You're amazing. Loads of blokes fancy you." Draco said, bringing her hand up to his mouth and brushing his lips along the back of it. Hermione blushed at the sweet gesture.

"How did Parvati know?" She asked curiously, still frowning.

"Heh, funny story that." Draco said, looking awkward.

"Well?" Hermione pressed when he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Right, well, you see… I was sort of kissing her and I..." He cleared his throat seemingly nervously. "Said your name instead of hers,"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh," She muttered, blushing for some reason. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He grinned. "Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I'm all that sure of myself there Granger. I figured you hated me."

"Well then what made you so confident today? I only kissed you on a dare, but you still seem rather sure of yourself," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You liked the kiss, didn't act like you hated me, actually seemed afraid of me," he chuckled, "And I decided to go for it."

"I thought you'd kill me," Hermione said quietly. "I didn't expect…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"So, now that you know… what d'you think?" Draco asked. His tone was casual but Hermione could see the worry of her answer in his eyes.

"I think…" She trailed off and slowly smiled. "That I'm willing to give you a chance,"

"Brilliant," Draco whispered, squeezing her hands. "You free this weekend, then?"

"I do believe so," Hermione said, still smiling. She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy fancied her. She was going to go on a date with him.

"Today didn't turn out as I planned," Draco said thoughtfully. "I'm glad I came out with the rest of the Slytherins instead of moping in my room though."

"Why were you so angry?" Hermione asked curiously, tilting her head slightly as she remembered him throwing stones into the lake. He smiled.

"I was actually more upset than angry. I didn't want to be graduating. I didn't want to leave. It just hit me at graduation that I was done Hogwarts and had no idea what to do with my life and… well, I didn't think I'd ever see you again and I figured I'd run out of chances to get you," He said, dropping one of her hands but keeping the other as he turned them to walk towards the lake.

They sat in the grass, Draco sitting with his legs stretched out and back against a tree and Hermione sitting cross-legged. He let their clasped hands rest on his thigh.

"You still have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do," Hermione said reassuringly. "You don't need to decide right now,"

He nodded. "Yeah I know. It's just such a big decision. Do I want to be a Potions Master, professional Quidditch player or maybe an Auror?"

"I'm sure you'll do great at anything you choose," Hermione said softly, looking at the lake. "You're a brilliant wizard,"

"Yeah, I've been told," Draco said lightly, giving her a smirk. She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"What was that you said earlier? You're not all that sure of yourself?" She teased grinning. He chuckled.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I've got an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's to be a Healer." She said. "It's going to be hard, but it's something I've always wanted to do."

"I'll have to 'accidently' fall off of my broom a dozen times just so I can come and visit you," Draco said jokingly, winking at her. She laughed again.

"You don't need to injure yourself to come and see me," She said seriously.

"Maybe not, but it'll be so much funner if I do. Besides, then you can see me topless," He grinned deviously.

"Funner isn't a word," Hermione murmured grinning too. "And, I guess a topless Malfoy will be worth it,"

"Aha! I knew Granger always wanted to see me topless!" Draco exclaimed, pulling her closer.

Hermione just laughed. Both teens were silent for a moment, and then Hermione felt Draco press a kiss to her hair sweetly.

"Today has turned out to be one of the best days of my life, Hermione," He whispered.

Hermione smiled, unable to believe her luck. "Well you still have the rest of your life, Draco, I'm sure there'll be many other great days,"

"Not if you're not in them," He said pulling back to look at her with a wink. She blushed again, and leaned up to kiss him.

"I suppose this has turned out to be one of the best for me as well," She said jokingly.

"You suppose?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She grinned.

"Yep," She said and he tickled her ribs playfully.

"C'mon Granger, I just spilled my guts! It had better be your best day ever!" Draco said as he continued to tickle her.

"All right, all right! It's most definitely one of the best days of my life!" She gasped, unsuccessfully swatting his hands away. He stopped, and kissed her again.

"That's better," He whispered and then continued to kiss her.

Hermione sighed, running her fingers through his hair again. She had to be dreaming. She knew she wasn't, but it was the only logical explanation for any of this.

So that truth or dare game had turned out for the better after-all, she thought with a grin. Guess she had to thank Parvati too.


End file.
